Noel & Jin's spring break
by YandereTsundere
Summary: (this in my first fanfic so yea.. im sorry for any errors the thing i used to type this wouldnt let me fix any of my errors! ) The NOL is having spring break and Noel Makoto Tsubaki and... Jin are going on a trip together


**Noel & Jin's spring break **

The day was finally over Noel sighed in exhaustion. As she continued to walk herself home she thought about her days in the academy, those were her happiest times. The only thing she didn't like wasnJin, Jin was always so cold to her. She never knew what she had ever done to him but, he would always try to avoid her and he always acted strange around her. "What did i ever do?" she thought to herself as she took out her keys and unlocked the front door to her house. When she got into the house her phone rang "hello" noel said answering her phone "hey it's makoto, i was wondering if u wanted to join me and tsubaki for a spring break trip" "sure!" Noel said excitedly. "Great,meet me and tsubaki outside the NOL building tomorrow after work be sure to pack your things before work" Noel was so happy she got to spend time with her friends "how long will we gone" Noel questioned. "for a week" Noel hung up the phone and began packing a weeks worth of clothes, her poetry book and, a camera and put it all in a panda suitcase and stuffed it under her bed for tomorrow. Noel's stomach grumbled in hunger "hmm..i guess i should go get something from the fridge" she got up and walked downstairs to her kitchen and checked the fridge for something that looked good to her. Noel's stomach grumbled louder as she grabbed some ham and cheese and some bread. She sat down on her sofa and turned her TV on and bit into her sandwich, she scrolled through channels stopping on a cartoon. Noel liked cartoons they made her feel like a kid although she didn't have much memory of her childhood she still wishes that she was an innocent child. soon after finishing her sandwich she went to her bathroom for a refreshing shower, noel sighed as she removed her clothes trying to think more about the trip and not about how Jin never liked her no matter what she did. "no matter what i do he wont like me and nowadays he is even worse to me." she muttered to herself. the water was really hot but it didn't seem to bug her much she was to lost in her thoughts to realize how hot the water felt on her skin. after washing herself she changed into her pjs and layed in her bed but it was useless she barely slept the night before she was leaving for a week with her friends, even though tomorrow was suppose to be great she was too lost in her thoughts of Jin he wouldn't get out of her mind that night "why do i care so much" she thought "it's not like i having feelings for him i mean i didn't like him in the academy why would i now?" she finally feel asleep and awoke 3 hours later to her loud alarm screaming for her to awake to a new day. she got out of bed and started to dress in her NOL uniform she grabbed the fully packed panda suitcase and ran out the door in hope today would be great. she rushed down the streets of kakushi trying not to hit people with her heavy suitcase. she arrived at the building and enter quickly and got straight to work. She had half of her work done when Jin had walked in looking as angry as usual. "hello major'' Noel said happily "hello lieutenant" Jin got straight to work. by lunch they were both very tired neither of them slept much last night. "hello Noel" said tsubaki " hey noel" makoto greeted noel also "hi you gu-" makoto suddenly interrupted "guess what we have Jin coming with us on the trip!" noel was a bit shocked "why him he was so cold to her she didn't want to see him during her week off from work "it was my idea Noel i thought he would want to come with us" said tsubaki "oh ok thats cool now we can all be together" Noel tried to say with a happy voice after all she really wanted to forget him for the week. Lunch ended and soon after the day was over and makoto, Tsubaki , Noel and Jin had gathered at the front of the building with packed suitcases ready for the trip. They all gathered in Makotos car and drove to the airport "where is this place again" asked Noel "its a small island called makishu its not that famous but it is said most girls find there true loves there" Noel suddenly got worried "who knows maybe you will find someone there Noel" everyone without a word got out of the car and boarded the plane. Jin was being quiet it made Noel wonder if something was bugging him she took her seat next to Jin and the plane went up in the air. "wooowww!" screamed makoto "we are so high up i can see the clouds up close!" "yes it is kinda cool being able to see them so close to us don't u think Noel?" Noel broken from her thoughts replied "oh yes it is very cool to see them right next to us." Jin didn't speak he was staring at the clouds lost in thoughts. the plane landed in a small air port "here we are you guys um.. the hotel is east of here so lets get going" said Tsubaki. everyone followed Tsubaki east to the hotel, after walking for almost 15 minutes but felt like 30 they saw a small hotel it looked a little trashy and not to high class but thats all they could afford. they entered a small room with 4 beds medium sized it looked like they might be too big for the beds but it would be comfortable enough to get some sleep in the next room of the hotel was a room with a small table it had 4 chairs there was a mini fridge and a sink too and than there was a small bathroom area in the kitchen that only had a toilet and sink and the other was in the bedroom it had a shower toilet and sink. "hey guys i'm a bit hungry" Jin said suddenly "ok lets see what we have' she said opening the tiny fridge" we have frozen pizza you guys want that?" everyone agreed to the pizza and tsubaki began to cook the pizza. everyone sat down at the table waiting for the food when all the sudden it started to pour rain "aww that's a shame that means we are stuck in here for the rest of the night" makoto whimpered. Tsubaki sat down the pizza and everyone dug in. Jin once finishing one pizza went back to his thoughts. "Jin why are you always thinking so hard, oh i get it are you thinking about me?" Jin got up and walked out in anger "makoto why did you do that?" noel went after him in the pouring rain. she looked aroud with no little sight of him running away from her into the nearby woods. she ran after him and finally caught up to him "jin wait..why are you always avoiding me..." noel said in a soft and sad voice. Jin suddenly hugged her and held her close to his chest "im sorry Noel i really am" he suddenly kissed her on the lips. in shock she pushed him off. "noel im sorry for everything its just you look like someone i used to know and i dont want to treat you the same way as i did her" Noel was still shocked "Jin..." noel whispered "i love you..." Jin held her again "and i love you Noel" they kissed **  
**


End file.
